Solo cuando hace frío
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: A cada paso puede oírse cada vez con más fuerza ¿Puedes escucharlo Nagumo?, es mi corazón que con tan solo estar cerca de ti late con más fuerza. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Solo cuando hace frío

**Pareja: **Nagumo x Suzuno

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven:

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Para:** Raquel_Date

**Descarga directa: **"En algún lugar del corazón" 1/10

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Solo cuando hace frío **

_(Nagumo Haruya x Suzuno Fuusuke)_

6:05 de la tarde en el viejo reloj de la esquina, el aire frio de los días de Diciembre se hace presente, puedes poner atención y percatarte, a cada paso puede oírse con más fuerza ¿No lo escuchas?, Es increíble como una simple tarde puede convertirse en una muy especial.

Los días de Diciembre tachados en el calendario, la alegría de saber que tan solo falta poco, mis pasos se hacen lentos, mis manos tiemblan y se lo atribuyo al frio, el aire frio recorre mi cuerpo y entonces de mí boca se escapa un pequeño y simple suspiro, no entiendo cómo es que puedo ponerme así con tan solo acercarme, intento relajarme mirando al cielo que ahora oscurece, las luces navideñas comienzan a encenderse a la medida que voy pasando adornando las calles que a poco se inundan de gente, pueden llamarme loco pero el aire en estas fechas se respira diferente, pueden oírse a los lejos ya las voces de los niños que apenas salen de la escuela, en unos días serán las vacaciones y eso se nota en cada rostro, recuerdo con nostalgia aquella época de mi vida y a la misma vez con felicidad, si, esa misma que causa que ahora sonría.

Las calles iluminadas con lámparas, el ruido de los autos que anuncian el tráfico, todo eso queda atrás cuando en un instante mi mirada se topa con la tuya todavía a unos metros de distancia, es tarde pero tú tan solo te ríes de manera nerviosa, la sonrisa al instante y aquel golpecito en el pecho que me hace pensar lo afortunado que soy al sentirlo, esto es a lo que muchos llaman amor ¿No?

Alejados de aquella prisa que invade las calles, de aquellas miradas que con frecuencia se fijan en nosotros, todo eso queda atrás, llevamos mucho haciendo esto pero aún se siente como el primer día, aquel en que te conocí, ese en donde los nervios me invadían y el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz me erizó la piel, unas cuantas palabras y un tierno beso que rompía con la tensión del momento, nos olvidamos de las reglas por un momento y entonces decidimos escuchar al corazón…y pensar que todo comenzó como un absurdo juego en el que pasar el tiempo era el único fin, ese mismo que desapareció en el momento en que tomaste mi mano.

Me pregunto vagamente si las cosas de verdad pueden llegar a ser así de fáciles, a veces no se necesita nada más, a veces tenemos las cosas más valiosas a nuestro alrededor pero no nos damos cuenta, error en las que muchas veces he caído pero como de todo error se tiene que aprender y parece que yo lo he hecho…aunque no lo parezca.

Ignoro el cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, me tiemblan las manos al intentar abrazarte y las piernas al sentir esa dulce y cálida sensación, es como si quisieras expresar todo lo que sientes con el simple hecho de tocar mis labios, todo a nuestro alrededor queda en un segundo plano, de un momento a otro solo somos tú y yo, te acercas y me dices "Te quiero" No puedo evitar esconder la mirada, mis ojos me delatan pero soy lo bastante orgulloso como para no admitirlo.

Tus historias a simple vista parecen tontas pero siempre consiguen hacerme sentir mejor, ojalá yo también pudiera tener tan lindas experiencias, las calles a nuestra disposición mientras caminamos tomados de las manos, el frio viento parece poco al tenerle cerca, el olor de tu perfume que con cada abrazo se queda impregnado en mi ropa, aquel aroma que en tu ausencia me recuerda a ti, ese que tengo que esconder de mi familia cada vez que llego a casa, quizá suena extraño el decir algo como esto pero es esa misma sensación la que hace de esto un poco más especial.

Siempre dicen que en algunas ocasiones es mejor arriesgarse a tan solo esperar a que todo pase, muchas veces la espera nunca termina y lo único que haces es lamentar el no haber actuado, las experiencias hacen de esto más divertido, más interesante aunque esto no aplique en todos los casos y las locuras que suelo hacer cuando estoy a tu lado son un claro ejemplo de ello.

Vamos a admitirlo, tanto tú como yo somos más que orgulloso pero sin duda hay algo más fuerte, algo que me impide dejar de verte o el que tú simplemente te canses de esta situación, situación en la que yo te he metido, aceptaste los términos con algo de disgusto pero aunque te quejas e intentas convencerme siempre cuidas de mí.

Los besos a escondidas de los otros, esas escenas incomodas a las que siempre les encuentras una buena explicación, las calles son las únicas testigos de esas péquelas confesiones, esas que simplemente se hacen sin querer a la vez que un comentario nos lleva al tema, intento no hacerlo pero es una pérdida de tiempo el no ponerme nervioso, puedo decir que es complicado y molesto, jamás me había pasado.

Esas noches que paso en mi cuarto tan solo mirando el techo me doy cuenta de todo aunque trate de no hacerlo, sueño arrepentirme de muchas cosas, de todas esas palabras que me hubiera gustado decirte o todos esos besos que con un poco más de valor me hubiera atrevido a robarte, las manecillas del reloj marcando exactamente las 3 de la mañana, el suspiro al viento que por tercera vez se escapa en lo que va de esa canción en el reproductor de mi celular, "Te la dedico" esas fueron tus palabras al preguntarte por qué debía escucharla, así sin la más mínima de tacto en uno de los muchos gestos lindos que tienes por mí, el cariño que nos tenemos ,no es igual a los que la gente anhela tener, es mucho más que eso.

¿Lo nuestro puede considerarse real? Es una pregunta que siempre llega a mi cabeza después de pensarlo por un momento, supongo que la respuesta depende de cada quien, para mí las miradas bastan, las risas, aquellas largas platicas, los "Te quiero" que tímidamente me dices al oído, esas veces en las que sin más tomas mi mano, esos cálidos abrazos, las peleas que se solucionan con un "Lo siento" que significa mucho más, para cualquiera debe ser difícil reconocer que nos hemos equivocado, acepto que eso aplica más para mí, tú has hecho de lado muchas cosas para poder estar conmigo y para serte honesto el por qué estás conmigo me ha atormentado varias veces, siempre he concluido en que yo no te merezco, aún con esa manera de ser tan peculiar has demostrado que te importo, recordar por todo lo que hemos pasado hace demasiado fácil contestar esa pregunta.

A cada paso puede oírse cada vez con más fuerza ¿Puedes escucharlo?, son los latidos de mi corazón que con tan solo estar cerca de ti ocurren con más frecuencia, esa sensación en el pecho que no puedes siquiera describir, el sentir que no puedes expresar palabra y tan solo quieres callar, disfrutar ese momento desde el momento en que la palabra "Hola" sale de tu boca, esos nervios que recorren tu cuerpo entero y el pequeño temblor en las manos que a toda costa intento esconder, ese tiempo que pasamos juntos aunque en ocasiones es bastante breve sirve para pintar una sonrisa en mi rostro, el simple hecho de estar contigo me alegra el día, saber que estas bien, sentir tus abrazos apartando el frio de la noche y esa mirada que me brindas al momento de decir adiós

A veces me gustaría que todo fuera diferente, que en algún momento tuviera el suficiente valor como para decirte todo lo que siento por ti, que las muchas palabras que siempre he querido decirte salieran de mi boca y te dieras cuenta de que para mí esto no es un juego, esto es real, como quisiera poder decirte aunque sea una vez "Te quiero", que eres lo mejor que tengo, supongo que lo sabes porque te conozco y si no fuera de esa manera no estarías conmigo pero…a veces me gustaría poder contártelo todo, que lo escuches por mí, dejar de lado todo eso que nos tiene atados y por fin estar juntos pero en ocasiones no todo puede hacerse realidad, no por el momento así que tendremos que conformarnos por un tiempo, tan solo hasta que todo este orgullo se vaya, tan solo queda disfrutar de esas breves momentos, esos besos, los abrazos, las caricias que dejan huella y me hacen recordarte cuando el frio me invade y el miedo de perderte aparecen, sé que no será por mucho tiempo así que solo puedo abrazarte y decirte "Nos vemos después" mientras que lo demás sigue su curso volviendo lentamente a mí alrededor.


End file.
